It All Started by the Shore
by BrookeAntwon
Summary: Harry walks away from Ginny and finds comfort in his lost love. - Drarry- boyxboy action. Eight installement in my iPod shuffle series!


This one is so cute! ^-^ I love it. Okay anywho.

Review, let me know about mistakes and all.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot. I don't own the lyric references from the song 'Somewhere Only We Know'. I don't know the first artist. I do know it was covered by Pip from The Voice. That's the one I listened to while writing it.

* * *

Harry finally walked away. He couldn't deal with the yelling, the fighting. Hell, he doubted he even loved her anymore. He felt bad for dropping Ginny like that, but he had never gotten over his Dragon. He always loved Draco. Harry didn't even know if he was interested in woman, all he knew was sure that he was in love with a man; all he'd ever love was a man. All he knew was he didn't love Ginny and his heart screamed out for Draco.

He found himself wondering to the place that was always the place Draco and himself loved. He knew the pathway like the back of hand; he could feel the familiar earth beneath his feet. He was getting to old for this; he needed something to rely on. He wondered if Draco would ever let him back into his heart. Harry sighed and kicked a rock from his path. They were the only one's who knew about his little place by the river. It was their own little piece of heaven. Draco always told Harry if he needed him, to come back to the fallen tree on the shore. The tree where they shared their first kiss. Harry sunk onto the tree and his fingers gently brushed his lips. He sighed and looked around. This was the spot where Draco broke his heart, but he was getting tired and he needed somewhere to begin.

Harry sat there till sunset. _'Harry if you're ever upset, why not go somewhere that only we know. I love you Harry, I'll be waiting for you there.' _ Harry shook his head. He wouldn't let these words get to him; they were spoken so very long ago. Harry heard rustling behind him as he watched the sunset over the water, bathing Harry in the evening light, a gentle breeze tossing his hair in every direction. "Is this place we use to love? The place I keep dreaming of?" He heard a voice gently whisper. Harry twisted all the way around to find a blonde emerging from the shadows of the trees. His heart leapt into his throat, and he kind of felt like vomiting.

"Dragon?" Harry whispered, looking into the stormy grey eyes of his lover. So many emotions were held in those eyes. When they shone like silver he was happy, but not just happy… that emotion you can't describe, maybe pure bliss. When they were grey, when they lost that beautiful shine Harry knew something was wrong. "Lion?" Draco replied, his head cocking to the side, like as if he was trying to make sure this was really Harry, not some trick of the light. Harry nodded, unable to speak, like as if he had swallowed his own tongue. Truthfully, if Harry were to swallow his tongue, it wouldn't surprise him in the least. Since Draco knew he wouldn't be able to get anything more then that out of the shorter man, he decided to try and keep up that cool front of his. Try and act like Draco back from Hogwarts. The Draco who couldn't give a fuck. He sighed and ran a hand through his short blonde locks, making it stick up in a few spots, and Harry blushed at the sight, how much he wanted to kiss Draco's lips…

"Where's weaselette?" Draco asked, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. Harry tried to read Draco's face, but all you could see was that cool attitude, not showing any other emotion but pure sass. Harry huffed and shook his head, getting a little annoyed with this Draco. He was acting as if Harry had broken up with him. "We broke up." "Oh?" "We fought too much, I couldn't love her. My heart wants, my heart screams for someone else." Harry said, looking away, scowling at a flower poking up through the rocks.

Now Draco was faced with a dilemma. His face softened. He wanted to comfort this man. The way this man looked, he could barely stand seeing this man look so sad. Draco's face softened and he dropped the act. He still loved Harry, and he did promise Harry that he'd always be there for him, and he swore on Severus's grave that he'd change. He'd keep promises, he'd care for people, he'd let people in. He wouldn't act like Malfoys were supposed to. Draco felt the ice melt away from his heart. He wanted to make Harry smile. He wanted the gorgeous lips on his own.

"Lion…" Draco said, stepping closer, trying not to scare the raven haired man away. Harry got up. "Dragon?" Harry answered, coming closer still. Draco moved to grasp the other man but Harry had already closed the space and covered Draco's lips with his own. Harry first thought Draco would push him off, would tell him to get away, but Draco didn't, Draco pulled the man closer, locking their lips. Harry pulled away, needing air. "I love you too, Lion." Harry's dragon said, brushing a few stray locks from away from Harry's emerald eyes. Harry melted into the touch.

That event sparked their first (second) date. They still loved each other, no matter how much both of them had tried to throw those feelings away. Draco took Harry to a muggle restaurant. Harry tried to protest, knowing Draco had never been a fan of muggle things, but Draco only laughed and told him to forget that. Draco had changed. He had changed a lot. Harry loved these new changes, even if he wasn't going to admit it.

"Dragon, you really don't have to take me to a musical after this. It's fine. Dinner's okay. I already know you love me." Harry protested as Draco tried to focus on the menu in front of him. They had been arguing (playfully) since Draco revealed that night. It all started with the restaurant. Then once they got there, it moved to the musical he was taking Harry too. Draco could barely get Harry to order a drink; he was so flustered over this. Draco set his menu down with a sigh, shaking his head. Harry was being too cute. It was just adorable. He smiled gently. "Look Harry, I wanted to go see this musical for awhile, and it just so happens that you suggested we go on a date and I thought it'd be perfect, now it took me a lot to get two tickets, now will you close that beautiful mouth of yours because it's hard to kiss when you're arguing with me." Draco said. Harry blushed but stopped fighting with Draco. Draco pulled Harry forward by the chin and planted a kiss on the smaller man's lips.

"That was a great dinner." Harry yawned as Draco wrapped an arm around him. "Maybe to tired to go to the mu-" "Harry…" Draco said, looking down at Harry. Draco sighed and snuggled against his side. "Now the musical starts in a half an hour and I don't want to hear any complaining between now and then." Draco said. Harry huffed but agreed. "Only because I love you." "Too bad I love you more." The blonde said. That started an 'I love you more' fight that lasted an half an hour.

After the musical, Draco almost had to carry Harry home. When Draco stopped at the door, Harry woke up enough to pull Draco into a gentle kiss. "See you tomorrow Dragon?" Harry asked. Draco nodded and pressed his soft lips to Harry's. "Of course my love." "Well I love you." "I'll love you forever my lion." Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Then with a 'snap', he was gone. Harry grinned to the open air in front of him, before letting himself in.

"Come on Harry! You won't have to look beautiful!" The blonde called, leaning against the door way of Harry's room. Harry was somewhere in his closet. "Just hold on Dray, I'm almost done." Harry said coming out. Harry took in the blonde, whose previous annoyance changed to pure surprise. "Well my love you clean up nice, to bad I'll have to ruin those pretty clothes." Draco said. "What!?" Harry squeaked, his eyes widening. "Not like that. You're just cheerfully perverted aren't you, or are you that eager to get in my pants?" Draco said smirking down at Harry. Harry felt his cheeks warm and looked down, muttering something about how embarrassing Draco could be. It was covered up by Draco's laughter while they left the house to Draco's secret surprise he had planned.

Draco had blindfolded Harry. After a line of curses, because Harry tripped over something that strangely felt like a trunk of a tree, he asked again. "Dragon, where are we going!?" Harry exclaimed. "You'll see." Draco said abruptly stopping. He took the blindfold off. Harry gasped. It was their little piece of heaven. The place only himself and Dragon knew about. "Dray… this is amazing." Harry said. It had been a year since they found each other again. The trees were decorated with charmed candles, gold and silver garland and something that looked oddly like emeralds. It was sunset so everything was bathed in pinkish orange light. "Dragon… this is beautiful. I've never seen this place so beautiful this is seriously perfect." Harry said turning around. Draco was on one knee in front of him. "Harry, you finally let me in. You gave me somewhere to begin. I want you to be my forever. I want to be your knight in shining armor. I want to be your prince charming. Harry I want to be your Dragon till I take my last breaths. Will you do me the honor of marrying me Harry?" Draco asked. Harry's eyes filled with tears. "Yes! Yes!" Harry said. Draco pulled him into a kiss and slid the plain silver band on Harry's finger. "To think it all started by this shore…"


End file.
